Seven Things Forbidden
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Wishing-Fire's Seven Deadly Sins Challenge: From pride and envy to greed and lust. Seven stories about those who loath everything that reminds them of how close they had been to achieving their dreams. -Chpt. 5: Xehanort, who was tempted by the Darkness...
1. Pride

**A/N: This is my take on Wishing-Fire's Seven Deadly Sins Challenge! It will most likely be updated every weekend. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Pride<strong>

Once upon a time, when everything had still been all good, Terra had been a happy young man. He had lived an extraordinarily happy life in the Land of Departure, with only a few worries every now and then that kept him awake…

Too bad that that time was long gone now.

Terra could still recall that day that had changed practically _everything_ for him and his environment. It was haunting him in his dreams, plaguing his mind whenever it could, driving him slowly crazy, and there was nothing he could possibly do to make it stop.

He had lost (and _how_). How could _he_ lose, he had wondered. He was supposed to become a Master first, that was what he always had thought. After all, he was the oldest apprentice, the strongest out of the three and he probably knew much more about Keyblades and fighting techniques than both Aqua and Ven together. But no, it hadn't been him who had gained that title. No, Aqua had beaten him that day, a girl for crying out loud! From that moment on, he knew he would never be able to forget this.

Oh, how he had hated himself for being this weak to lose to a girl (a girl who could kick butt, but she was still a girl). He knew that it was sexist to think of Aqua like that, because she had proved several times already that she wasn't just your average girl… but he couldn't help it.

How he loathed everything that reminded him of how close he had been to achieving his dreams. So close, yet so far away. It was almost sad how much time he had spent studying and preparing for the Mastery Exam in every free second that he had. He had pulled all-nighters many times, just to make sure that he knew every friggin' nit-picky detail that could put him in trouble. He had constantly been with his nose in the books. It made him feel like an über nerd often enough, but eventually, he had learned that all his efforts had been for nothing.

His pride had never allowed him to accept this loss. To add insult to injury, Darkness had somehow invaded his heart, making him feel unsure about everything, every decision he was about to make. However, that wasn't all, because with his wounded pride came new complications that made things difficult, both for him and his two best friends.

He had always been gullible, but he had never expected that he could be tricked this easily by the most evil person he would ever meet.

Later, when it was much too late to turn things back, he had realized what Master Eraqus had meant when he had said to him that his pride could get him into a lot of trouble. That he shouldn't only trust his strength, but look for his other talents too to survive a sticky situation.

If only he could turn back time…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have only one question and I would really appreciate it if you could answer it. Who do you prefer to read about; Axel, Demyx or Goofy?**


	2. Envy

**A/N: A special 'T****hank You' to: Bond Of Flame08, MonMonCandie, Anonymous, and M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Envy<strong>

Once upon a time, there was this handsome male teen with aquamarine eyes and long, silver hair. His name was Riku and he was, what other people called, the happiest boy in Destiny Islands. After all, he was smart, athletic, handsome, popular… what else would you want?

However, Riku had a dark secret. No matter how 'perfect' he was in other people's eyes, there was always one person that was more perfect than him and he hated him for it. Riku always felt envy towards Sora. The fact that he was his best friend didn't make things easier for him.

His envy (almost turned into hate at one point in his life) started when he became fifteen years old. It was the night of his birthday and his mother had thrown a huge party for him, inviting half of Destiny Islands's inhabitants. After a while, he had gone outside, wanting to clear his mind. Little had he known that Kairi, his childhood friend and his first big crush, had followed him, too. It was when she sat down next to him on the sandy ground that he noticed her.

"Hey, I didn't hear you coming," he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

She had just smiled at him, reverting her gaze and looking to the horizon instead. After a while, Riku had gathered his courage and told her how much she meant to him. He had practiced it for weeks, and yet he still had some difficulty with forming coherent sentences.

She had been quiet for a long time, looking at her shoes all the time. Riku had waited for her answer, impatiently, but he knew that she needed some time to get used to it. Truth was, he had set eyes on her in the very beginning, from their first meeting on.

"I-I can't. I do love you. I really, really do. After all, you and Sora…" (Riku had gritted his teeth when she mentioned his name) "You two are my best friends. But… I don't think I feel the same and that wouldn't be fair to you, right? You deserve someone who loves you just as much as you do her," had been her final answer.

She had given him a look from which he could tell that she really was sorry. But that was of no use for him, was it?

"Alright, I understand," he had said. Hesitating slightly, he continued, "It's Sora, isn't it? You do love him…"

He had watched her expression closely. Her eyes had widened in surprise and he knew that she was probably wondering how he had guessed that. Kairi never answered his question, though.

"Let's go back to the party, before people notice we're gone," Riku had suggested.

Kairi had nodded, silently following him back to his house.

After this incident, his envy to the spiky-haired boy only grew. What did he have that Riku didn't? He had given his life for her, and yet, Kairi always chose Sora instead…


	3. Lust

**A/N: It feels like I've written too many times about Vanitas, involving Aqua and this prompt. But I'll try to make it different than the other entries one more time...**

**Thanks****: Starry Requiem, Axrat, MonMonCandie, Mikichan21, Scented-Marker-Sniffer, and M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Lust<strong>

Once upon a time, Vanitas had been too ignorant to notice that Darkness was everywhere, in all kinds of forms; from negative emotions and thoughts to the bloodiest murders in the century. Now, however, he knew that this was a fact that would never change. As a being of pure darkness, it wasn't too hard for Vanitas to sense it all around him. After a while, though, he noticed that it became something that he was starting to lust after. It triggered something in his dark heart. He needed the darkness like air, or perhaps like coffee in the morning (not black like his own soul, though. There had to be a little bit cream in it to make it taste less 'yuck') to survive the rest of the day with an awake mind… as far as that's possible, of course.

The lust for Darkness became so big that it was almost consuming him… and that still felt too good to be true. Soon enough, he tried to lure other people into this everlasting Darkness, too, hoping to get more of this satisfying feeling that way. So far, he had managed to do that to many people without failing even one time. Everything always went well… until the day that he met Aqua, that is. He didn't know what exactly it was, but something about that damned Keyblade Master made it impossible for her to fall into his little trap. It was almost as if she was immune to anything that was against the Light that she was holding in her heart, that was protecting her effectively against evil people like him.

So Vanitas did the only thing he could do: from that moment on, he made it his personal job to seduce her to the darkness that he was so familiar with. Little did he know that this affected him more than it did her, because soon enough, his lust for darkness changed into another kind of lust. A sinister and vulgar one. Suddenly, he wanted to lure the blue-haired young woman into the darkness for whole different reasons. One that she couldn't possibly know and he wasn't that stupid to tell her… yet.

Ah, and there she was, heading to god knows where and looking oh so innocent and weak (only this time, he knew better than to actually believe that, since this wouldn't be his first encounter with her). It was time to start his new plan. This time, he wouldn't fail. He was more than sure that there was no way she could get away from him.

"Let the fun begin," he muttered under his breath, as behind his mask, a haunting smirk appeared on his face.

The excitement in his voice was hard to miss and as expected, he started to feel that nervous feeling that made his adrenaline rush, faster than the fastest train. The tips of his fingers started tingling, too when he came closer and closer to his unsuspecting victim…


	4. Gluttony

**A/N: I asked my sister which KH character would fit this prompt and her instant answer was, "Sora," followed by a "Duh!" XD Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks****: MonMonCandie, Mikichan21, thedoggydog2, and M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Gluttony<strong>

Once upon a time…

"Mmm, this's really good!" Sora admitted, as he worked inside the rice dish that Aerith had prepared for them for dinner.

"You should thank Aerith for that. Cloud's a lucky bastard to have a girlfriend that can cook like this," Cid commented, making Aerith blush.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is Spiky, anyway?" Yuffie questioned.

Unfortunately for her, there was nobody who could answer that question for her, not even Aerith. After all, Cloud Strife had a nasty habit of appearing and disappearing whenever he pleased. He never told anyone where he went or what he was doing during his absences, but everyone knew it had something to do with the dark and evil Sephiroth.

"Ugh, Sora. I gotta say, for the respected Keyblade's Chosen One and all, you really lack proper table manners," Yuffie noted, watching the spiky-haired boy with a disgusted look on her face.

This was the third dish that Aerith brought him, but during his binge, his way of eating hadn't changed one bit; he attacked his spicy food much like a hungry animal who hadn't seen food for weeks. The word 'gluttony' had been whispered twice already, both times by Yuffie the Great Ninja. To say that the young wielder of the marvelous Keyblade had surprised the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, was the understatement of the year. Even Leon (or Cloud for that matter), both grown-up warriors who had been through a lot in life, didn't eat as much as he did. Or perhaps they were doing that secretly, so people wouldn't see it.

"Yuffie," Aerith chided, giving her a warning look that the girl chose to ignore.

"What? It's true!" the raven-haired ninja cried to her defense, earning a glare from Leon that probably meant something along the lines of, "_Shut the hell up!"_

But then again, nobody knew for sure what that guy was thinking, so perhaps it was more of a "Yuffie-I-Know-You-Took-My-Leather-Gloves!" kind of glare.

In that case, she was busted.

"It doesn't matter. I think it's only healthy for a young man of his age to have a great appetite. He'll need his strength. Besides, nobody can resist Aerith's cooking," Merlin said, truthfully.

This earned him a radiant smile from Aerith, who was flattered at his compliment.

"Well, I can still remember the time when it had been different," Yuffie muttered, darkly, but thankfully, nobody heard her.

"You gonna eat that?" Sora then asked, his mouth full, while looking up from Leon's half full plate to his piercing blue eyes.

The taciturn swordsman didn't say a word, but pushed his plate away from him towards Sora's direction, who happened to sit opposite of him. The look on his face said it all, though.

Sora, who was obviously oblivious to that look, chirped happily, "Thanks, Leon!"

The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corner of the brunet male's lips. "…Don't mention it."

"Yeah, otherwise he'll throw up in front of you," Yuffie whispered.


	5. Wrath

**A/N: This story was supposed to be finished 10 days ago. I'm getting lazy. XD This takes place during KH1, by the way, after Sora departs the Olympus Coliseum for the first time. Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks****: Scented-Marker-Sniffer, MonMonCandie, and M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Wrath<strong>

Once upon a time, there was this Lord of the Dead. This scary person hated Hercules, the famous hero of the Olympus Coliseum, so he tried to get rid of him. He'd tried almost everything, but nothing seemed to work. This hero was just too strong to fall for anything, so Hades tried something new. He made a contract with an ex-SOLDIER, who was, according to Hades himself, 'stiffer than the stiffs back home.' Still, he knew that suckers like him were hard to come by and he could really use this one. Unfortunately for him, though, even this spiky-haired man couldn't eliminate Hercules. What was even worse, he ended up befriending that little squirt with the Keyblade. This was maddening, really.

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating!" Hades snarled, as he lost his self-restraint. "He makes me crazy."

A red hue came in front of his eyes and he let his anger all flow out of his body by casting red hot fire in front of him that almost reached the sky and burned it.

When his skin tone returned from a hauntingly fire red into the usual calm blue again, another thought popped into his head. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both," he muttered, as he made a fist of his right hand.

They would all taste some of his wrath, so they would never forget that those fools were dealing with the Lord of the Dead, as he liked to call himself.

It was only then that he got the creepy feeling that he was being watched by someone… or something for quite some time now. This had better not be the one who always managed to make him lose his temper…

He slowly turned around and narrowed his sharp eyes when they fell on a female figure with poisonous green eyes. She was dressed in black, but the material of the robe seemed to be made out of pure darkness, instead of silk, or something else. It also seemed that he wasn't the only one here who didn't have a common skin tone. But where he looked like an alien, she looked like she was about to puke. He already knew who this person was, though. She already escaped Death once…unfortunately, and that was what made her so famous. Or should he say 'notorious'?

"Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show," he said, in a warning voice.

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content," was all she said, making the rather cocky grin disappear from Hades' face.

With that, she turned around and walked away, only fueling his wrath. Perhaps killing someone now would make him feel better again. Hades would make work of it right away…


	6. Greed

**A/N: Thanks for reading and enjoy. :)**

**Thanks****: MonMonCandie, Mikichan21, and M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Greed<strong>

Once upon a time, there was a calm and collected young man. His name was Xehanort and he was determined to leave the prison that he lived in for good. Of course, this wasn't such an easy task, seeing that this Utopian prison was surrounded by water, as far as the eye could see. That was why he started working on a raft, designed by himself. He was a very intelligent person, and quite powerful, too, which meant that he didn't find it hard.

When he'd finally finished the raft, he packed some food and a few of his belongings, because at sunrise, he would sail off to another world. The people on Destiny Islands knew that he would be leaving soon, but he hadn't told any of them when exactly that would be. One day, he was gone, along with his homemade raft. The inhabitants of the islands thought that the storm had made him drown and so his mother mourned over the fact that the ocean never brought back her son's body…

A couple of years later, most people forgot about him and the very few people who had heard the story from their parents, started to see this as some kind of myth. During those years, however, a lot of things had happened. Xehanort had a new best friend now, Eraqus. Both of them were Wielders of the magical Keyblade, training to become a Keyblade Master. It was a long and rather difficult thing, but in the end, when both Xehanort and Eraqus passed the Mastery Exam, they agreed that it had been all so worth it.

However, when more years passed, the two friends saw less and less of each other. Eraqus had already found a place to become a sensei and teach other disciples of the Keyblade, while Xehanort was still travelling from world to world to get the strongest person ever. After all, one that was strong (both physically as well as mentally) and had a lot of power, also had everyone's respect. It was then that this desire to become strong turned into a greed for power; he'd do anything to get that power and only he was allowed to have it. Nobody else.

His greed made him walk down on many paths, even the sinister ones. He was glad for that, though, because otherwise, he would never have found out about how strong the Darkness made him. Not only that, but it gave him the euphoric feeling that he was invincible. With the Darkness as his ultimate weapon, nobody could tell him what to do anymore. He would be a free man, one that everyone would listen to, and so he started sinking deeper and deeper into the everlasting Darkness. He never needed to look back, because this was what he wanted. He didn't care that Eraqus warned him about how he was straying from the Light where he belonged in, because what did that fool know?

He wouldn't stop. For anything.


	7. Sloth

**A/N: At last, the last chapter! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting this! Enjoy. :)**

**Thanks****: NoOneXIII and M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Sloth<strong>

Today, Roxas had his mission with Axel. There was one problem, though; the redhead was nowhere to be found.

"That's not my problem. Find him and do your job, or else I'll report you both to the Superior," was all that Saïx had to say in order to help him.

At this point, the look on his face was so scary that Roxas immediately did as he was told. Now that he thought about it, there was only one place where he hadn't looked yet; his bedroom. The spiky-haired teen sighed and headed straight in that direction.

He knocked softly on the door, just in case he would still be sleeping. "Axel?"

There came no reply, so he opened the door. He had half-expected it, but it still came as a shock to find the red-haired male in his bed, clad in a simple black shirt.

"You sloth bear! Still napping?" Roxas questioned, unbelievingly.

Axel stretched extensively. "Yeah, good morning to you, too, Roxy. What's with this sudden use of difficult words? And you know what? Today I feel like not doing anything at all." He paused for a moment, but then started to sing in a rather annoying voice. "I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone-"

"One, I'm sure that that's not exactly what that guy sings in that song, and two, you don't even have a phone," Roxas pointed out, quirking an eyebrow. "What _is_ a phone, anyway?"

"A device that makes people stay in touch with each other. You type in a number and you can talk into it and exchange news and stuff like that," he explained, before he had to yawn. "How can you be so sure that I don't have a phone if you don't even know what it looks like?"

_Touché_, Roxas thought.

He ignored the question and said, "Saïx told me to find you, so we can finish today's mission."

He threw the nearest pillow he could find towards his friend's direction.

Axel caught it, though, and put it down next to him. "Oh? We're partners again?" he asked, as he got out of bed and investigated his looks in the mirror.

His normally unruly spiky hair looked even wilder and messier than it normally did.

"Surprised?" Roxas inquired.

"Nah…" Axel turned around. "Hey, how 'bout I just go outside like this? I don't feel like doing my hair today."

"I don't really see any difference from usually."

Axel's emerald green eyes widened, as a lazy grin playing on his lips. "Hey! That's a heartless comment, even for a nobody like you!"

Roxas had to grin at that. "So what are we going to do after the mission?"

"That's easy. Having a 'Happily Ever After' on the Clock Tower. What else?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Of course it does. But you'll go and get the ice-cream this time, 'cause I'm feeling too lazy for it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As for the 2 sentences from a famous song, I heard that I could get away with 2/3 sentences of the lyrics... **

**I'd like to give a big 'Thank You' to all my reviewers: Bond Of Flame08, MonMonCandie, Anonymous, Starry Requiem, Mikichan21, Scented-Marker-Sniffer, and last, but certainly not least, NoOneXIII. :)**


End file.
